Missing v2
by radioactive edelweiss
Summary: Hisoka catches Tsusuki with Tatusumi and decided he has suffered enough and must put an end to this pain. Rating due to self harm. No lyrics in this version. Main pairing is TsuzukixHisoka kinda...Tsusoka for the angst it adds
1. Chapter 1

**Missing v2**

**To ****Trinity Spark: awww, thank you! I didn't picture him as a cutter either, but a broken heart makes a person do silly things sometimes**

** n n'**

**To ****Azna-azure : i must agree with you, angst is like an emotional reliever for me...poor little Hisoka though...he didn't deserve to be a victim of my angsting**

**And yes, i'll explain why ****he didn't heal (in my opinion and little twisted mind of course) or maybe he **_**did**_**, at the end, but that part isn't included in the story...who knows**

**In that case i'd have to write a sequel...maybe...but this time i'd need a song to base it upon**

**Thanks for the reviewing!**

**-----------**

**I hate to write spoilers, I really do**

**But sometimes they are just necessary**

**So here they go**

**If you'd rather not read them, and already read the warning in the summary, skip this part (ends with the disclaimer)**

_The pairings are Tatsumi/Tsusuki, for a bit of angst between the main pairing:Tsusuki/Hisoka_

_The story will be a one shot, having two versions…I sorta ran out of lyrics in the first one_

_If anyone wants a sequel, they will get it…just recommend me a song to continue this_

_This story is rated mature for suicide_

_This__ second version is much more complete, self explaining, kinda bloody, etc_

**Disclaimer**

**I do not own Yami no Matsuei, aka Descendants of Darkness**

**I do not own Evanescence, or the song used in this song fic: Missing (album: anywhere but home)**

**Recommended listening to : Missing - Evanescence**

(self explanatory)

_This takes place just after the anime has ended, after Touda's flame…I always s__eem to forget titles_

" " dialoque ' ' thoughts

_-------------_

_Version 2_

_No song lyrics…you might notice some minor changes in the sequence of events…oops_

The young empath stormed from the building, running his way through a sea of pink petals. His thoughts were completely mixed up inside his head. He had seen Tsusuki and Tatsumi together...kissing. Hisoka couldn't help to think, wonder, what had Tatsumi done that he hadn't done? What did the elder had that he didn't have?

He found an answer for both questions: nothing

Yet again, Tsusuki had forgotten him as soon as the blue eyed shinigami had proclaimed his feelings. Hisoka had been the one that had saved Tsusuki from death, not Tatsumi. It had been him who comforted him and who stood by his side, not Tatsumi. It had been him who…

All in all, those accusations gave Tsusuki the profile of a monster inside his head, an adored monster…

His partner had chosen the other man, for reasons that remained unclear. Whatever had he done to deserve such a rejection?

Green eyes scanned his surroundings. No one around, still he was trapped. He picked a sakura petal, rosy color... too many memories...Wind swept it away, empty hand flew to rest over beating heart…it ached…felt broken.

It would be impossible to run away from his memories this time. He saw his partner everywhere, in each innocent plant, his looks, his essence... he who the teen lived for, he who meant everything, he who had shattered his heart. The empath teleported to the world of the living, determined never to return. He didn't hear Wakaba's soft gasp. She happened to be looking for Terazuma and had witnessed his angsting.

Hisoka succeded in merging with the crowd. The emotions confused him, a razor clutched in his left hand buried deep into his skin kept him focused, leaving a trail of blood for whoever who followed him to his deathbed. He couldn't wait long. His absence wouldn't go unnoticed. And nothing would restrain him this time from taking his life.

Tsusuki was staring out of the window. He sensed that something was going on, even if he didn''t know what that 'something' was. He tasted tragedy. Tatsumi hugged him from behind, comfortingly asking what was wrong. Tsusuki leaned into the embrace "Nothing…".

Their display of affection was interrupted by a panting Wakaba, who almost fell over in exhaustion. She didn't let the men help her until she had delivered her message: Hisoka had run away.

Tsusuki blinked…Hisoka…Hisoka…it sounded familiar, why…did anyone happen to have a partner named…HISOKA! ohgodohgodohgodohgodohgodohgodohgodohgod

He faked a smile. "Don't worry, I'll look for him…". The words had taken long to sink in

The brunette nodded "He's gone to...earth...he seemed...pretty hurt"

Tsusuki didn't hear these last words, having left the room at lightning speed

Hisoka was leaning against the cold stone wall of the inside of a bridge, his legs submerged inside the stream that ran below it. He wondered why his friends took so long. Had they already forgotten about him? Was him so unnecessary?

Soon he was crying. He had run all the way under that familiar bridge, not for nothing. He had to carry on with the mission he had assigned himself. From his pocket he took the magical barrier that women's hair meant. He tied it around each wrist, as they bled slowly. The skin was slowly healing, but the hair kept on cutting...softly, painfully. He took whatever he had left and wrapped it around his neck, the hair burrowing inside his skin. It wouldn't do the trick, he knew as he unclenched his left hand, taking his razor to his eye level. 'Now or never' he told himself. The razor softly caressed the smooth skin of his wrist, the skin healed. He applied more pressure. It healed again. This time he slashed with more violence, continuing the cutting before the skin got a chance to heal. He could see the skin struggling to cicatrize, but he wouldn't let it, not this time. After many more slashes, he had managed to open his veins, at least for a couple of seconds.

His head bumped against the insides of the bridge. It was going to take longer than he thought. He hugged his legs to his chest, bitterly weeping. He had been daydreaming about Tsusuki ever since he had told him he had saved him for he was 'his partner'. Hisoka wished the love of this pathetic life would save him again, for partnership's sake. But no. He wouldn't. And it was maybe because he had yelled 'I love you' right in his face and then run away. Maybe because he had apologized the next day 'I'm sorry, I'm with Tatsumi'. Hisoka hiccupped as he recalled the words that had busted his heart.

Meanwhile, Tsusuki was frantically looking for his friend…friend?

The green eyed teen's attention focused in the blade he was holding, again. His glance fell upon the wrist he had massacred earlier. The healing process was beginning. A beam of sunlight fell upon the razor, swiftly, the metal gleamed…as if encouraging him…as if wiping away the last traces of regret. He furiously carved lines upon his wrist, holding the skin open to let it bleed. Every time tissue tried to regenerate, he would slash it again. The other wrist suffered the same fate. The young empath's vision was already getting blurry…blurry.

He wanted it to end

He wanted it to end for he was feeling the pain he had inflicted on himself.

He felt regret

He was scared

Frantically looking for something

Were those even his?

Hisoka's razor was the right size to carry out the last task. He had carefully planned it all, which excuses to use, where to take shelter…everything. He had even planned to get his body carried away by the stream. He had not planned, though, the regret…and the pain, oh the pain.

Women's hair tightened at his neck, as if reminding him about his deadly mission

_Confusion_

He could have sworn that he saw purple eyes staring at him in concern

But as quick as they had appeared, they were gone.

His eyes were sore from all the crying. One more move…just one more. He cried out softly as he sliced his throat with the blade, hair tightening around the wound, slicing it deeper. And that cry didn't go unnoticed. It was the signal the object of his affection needed to find him.

Tsusuki stared in horrow at him, did he look that bad? No way in hell…he didn't look half as bad as he felt. For those inquisitive amethyst eyes were fixed in his direction

_Disgust_

_Sorrow_

_Confusion_

The elder picked him in his arms, Hisoka didn't struggle away from his grasp…no…he was too weak…

"Wh…why?" Tsusuki choked out before breaking into tears

"Why not?" the blond faked a smile. He wouldn't see him now…no…but he could feel him…that he could

"B…but" he seemed to have understood what Hisoka meant

_Denial_

"Hisoka…I lo-"

The blond shook his head

"Don't say it"

_Shock_

He took in one last breath "Never say something that you don't believe"

He slowly let his grip on life get weaker

'Please just say it…even...even if you don't mean it…I want to hear it from you…please"

His life was slipping from his fingers

_-Veevee_

----

ugggggghhhhh

this took quite a life time to finish…maybe because I got overloaded with all the angst

(started it the day before I joined and have finally finished…hooray!)

Review? Pweety puuuuuhleez?

--coughjustrememberthatveeveeainteatablecough—


	2. Chapter 2

**Angels v2**

**Only read this if you wish to waste five minutes of your life, Angels v1 came out much much better**** (and faster to read and didn't leave me dizzy and wanting to puke…then again, that might have been the mayo)**

**Sequel for ****Missing**

**Dedicated to SKIN READY for asking for it and suggesting the song**

**::heart::…I wish I'd written something better…sowwy…I just hate to write prose**

**Disclaimer**

**I do not own Yami no Matsuei, aka Descendants of Darkness**

**I do not own Within Temptation or 'Angels', the song used in this fic**

**Recommended listening to 'Angels' by Within Temptation**

* * *

It was all over for him

He wondered if he would die wishing hard for death

Tsusuki couldn't save him now from the shame of having had his heart broken

He thought that everything was okay

So selfish

He should have known his partner didn't approve of his actions

His death was on him

The body count rising

Tsusuki cursed at Watari, he made him nervous by entering and leaving Hisoka's room

Watari wasn't sure whether to tell Tsusuki about Hisoka's spasms or to let the teen be

He was sure that he was having another nightmare, yet he didn't know what to do

What if he was so wounded inside that he'd go into a coma or something if woken?

"How is he?"

Watari glanced at Tsusuki, blushing a bit for he knew there was not much he could do to help the young empath

"Sleeping"

Tatsumi quickly lifted his head to look at Tsusuki, his gaze fell back to his feet

How could he manage to ask about _him_ with such a straight face?

They had broken up barely a few hours ago and still…

'I hope he's having nightmares' he thought

As if he knew his ex boyfriend was haunting him in dreams

Speaking about, his fellow shinigami had told him that they needed to split up because he felt too guilty about what had happened to Hisoka

And what about him?

And what about everything that _he_ had promised?

It didn't mean anything anymore?

It just...vanished

Hisoka could feel Tatsumi's anger

It was frightening

And every frightening thing reminded him of Muraki

The man that had taken away everything and left him to die

The man that had only wished him wrong

The man that looked like an angel

But was rotten inside

The man that could love and hate someone at the same time

Why?

Tsusuki couldn't part his gaze from the infirmary door

He felt safer

Because he thought that if he looked away, just for one second, something bad would happen

Something terrible happened anyway

And he was looking

And his gaze drew the path for the fallen angel to follow

Declaring "My puppet is hurt" he entered the room

Tsusuki frozen in the spot

Hisoka's cries in sleep shook the walls

His vacant green eyes open

His dreams took him back where his heart had been shattered

For the first time

Heart and soul and body

And the falling sakura petals had been stained

With blood

Where he had witnessed a murder

Where he had been chased like an animal

Where he had fled for his life

Where he had failed to run away

Where he had …

And the memories had been wiped away

And he was grateful for that

But then, that man had decided to make him remember

By a dream, an illusion

It hurt too much, it couldn't be real

He was supposed to be protected by his parents

They had locked him in a cellar out of pure hatred

But they had failed to preserve

His innocence

After the initial shock and 'How the hell did Muraki come to Meifu's did the Shinigami attack Muraki

He just disappeared

Hisoka was still lost in his nightmares

About how the world had failed to accept him

To love him

And right now all he could do was wish for death

Wish harder

Just…wish

For the people who had wronged him had chosen to

Including

Tsusuki

Hisoka could remember his face when he had told him about his relationship with Tatsumi

It was…heartbreaking to know that he was happy with someone else

When he had had the choice to be with him

The man who had ignored him

The man who had turned him down

The man who had mocked him by saying he loved him back

He was holding him in his arms now

It had to be a dream

Hisoka opened his eyes

Tatsumi knew that he should be angry

But he wasn't…at all

He knew that Tsusuki had liked Hisoka ever since he first saw him

From the very beginning

And that, slowly, the teen's feeling for his partner had grown strong

And there was no place for him anymore

He had had his chance

And by just watching the way the two over there looked at each, other, he knew it was all over

And the two over there knew that whatever had kept them from following their hearts was gone

And they knew that they were finally free to love each other

* * *

**GAHS**

**I know, this is a piece of crap**

**Feel free to flame, I honestly don't mind**


End file.
